


Torchwood: Angel Grove

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which "World Peace Conference" is clearly code for "Joined Torchwood"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood: Angel Grove

The Angel Grove branch of Torchwood had excellent security, but it wasn't as if this was the first time he was trying to bypass this sort of system. The system was good – but he knew the person who had set it up. And the fact was, he was better.

Even still, she must have learned a trick or two, because she was waiting for him when he made it into the entranceway.

"Hello, Billy," Trini said, although not as warmly as she once would have. "Why are you breaking into my institute?"

"Nice to see you too, Trini," Billy answered her, taking a seat across from her. "It's been a while."

"True," she agreed. "I heard you'd married a fish."

Billy laughed. "And you believed that?" he asked her. "You know how I feel about fish."

She smiled, and Billy hadn't realized until now how much he had missed that. "So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to work for Torchwood," Billy told her.

"Why?" she asked, her smile fading slightly.

"To protect the world," Billy said. "Once you get started, it's pretty hard to stop. With monster attacks as far away as Mariner Bay, you could use the help. And I do have plenty of experience fighting aliens."

"True," Trini agreed. "But is that your only reason?"

Billy got up from his chair, and moved closer to her.

"No," he said softly, and then he kissed her. "This is where you are, so this is where I'll be."

"Good," she said. "Because our first mission is to rendezvous with Captain Jack Harkness – he's just opened up a branch in Los Angeles."

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood: LA based on pocky_slash's idea - http://pocky-slash.livejournal.com/1405400.html


End file.
